Akatsuki Beach Party
by Siverfanweedo
Summary: Akatsuki at the beach.Siver hates every thing about the beach.Slight OCC and slight AU. DeiSiv.T for Language.
1. Morning Pranks

**Idea I got when I went to the lake,Most of it it random so yeah XDD.I am adding my oc(She is not a fanchactere)Her name is Siver so there maybe pairings with (I think) most of what i know is from other fanfics and stuff like that,I do not own **

**Siver's POV**

"YOU FUCKINGS DICKS!",was the first thing i heard as i fell out of face slamming the floor.'ow' I hiss as i pull myself up."Witch one of you fucking dicks put my hand in water while i was sleeping." Deidara screamed.I walked out of my room."who did what now?" I asked in my normal no emotion voice."One of these dicks put my hand in warm water while i was sleeping" Deidara told fact i felt bad for the man,with the on going joke that he is a women."OK WHO THE FUCK DID IT" I screamed really loud.I am loud all the time, when I get pissed I can get my point others came out of there Hidan and Sasori saw Deidara they both started laughing there asses off."so" I turn to The two man."Was it you guys.""No" Hidan replied."It's just fucking funny seeing Deidara in wet pants like that".Deidara looked away, embarrassed by some numb skulls pranks."Hidan that was very mean" I tell the silver haired man."Bitch,you don't know shit" Hidan replied.I walked up to Hidan and pined him to the wall(thus cracking it)."Hidan, you don't know any thing you ass"I hiss at him slowly."Siver put Hidan down" Konan said from behind me."Sorry Konan" I say as I let Hidan free." For a child you are creepy" Hidan said.I did not had left to get changed."Hidan placed Deidara hand in warm water" I told Konan,then,I turn to Hidan'fucking whore bitch' he mouths the words to me, and flips me off."thank you,but no" I replied."Hidan is what Siver said true?" Konan nodded."Well you'll have to do the landry" She said."AH FUCK" Hidan Hidan was done be scolded i went to my room.I got ready ,because Pain had some kind of meting for all of us today

I was the last one down.I sat in my set my Deidara,and Itachi."IS every one here now?" Pain one replied with a yes." of us have been working hard." Pain began."So i decided, The Akatsuki will go to the beach for a every one was over joyed,I for one was not.I hated going outside for more then a few hours."No Pain I am not going to the bloody beach" I hissed at our leader."To bad Siver" Pain replied."What's wrong Siver don't like sand,and water?" Deidara teased me.I pushed Deidara over."oi Siver" Deidara laughed."Love birds." Sasori mutter under his breath."Sasori, they only feeling I have for Deidara is Friend ship." I tell him."Wait, if where going to the beach I don't have to do landry?" Hidan asked."No." Konan replied."We're not leaving till your stuff" Pain said dismissing us all.

I slam my door."Fuck" I mutter over and over as I start packing my took me a I was done I flopped on my bed "Oh god this is gonna be hell" I muttered


	2. Car Rides Bunnies and Flashbacks

**Siver's POV**

It's finally one(but me) was very and oddly excited to go out for a week."Pain-sama,can't i stay here watch the hid out or something?" i begged out leader."No Siver" replied each time."It wont be to bad" Deidara said to me.I give him a death glare."deidara-sama, I hate sand,I hate the hot sun,and most of all I hate hate HATE salt water." I told the Blondie laughed."Siver your from the sand Like Sasori,You grew up with the sand." he says."So,Don't mean I hate to like it" I and Hidan got me in the Akatsuki 's large van(with a seat for every one and extract),Painted black with re clouds on them.

The drive was about 4 hours long and boy was it and Kakuzu kept righting, while Tobi kept singing random crap,and every one else was talking gossip or stuff like that.I sat alone staring out my window,more or less longing for my Akatsuki hide out."Oi Siver" Deidara said from the set behind me.I looked at him,"What Deidara-sama" I said then hiss."Don't get mad,I wanted to ask how you are doing."I gave him a death glare."I am in a hot van with annoying people," I tell laughs. then skins back to his Tobi thought of a new song,or we decided to resign it.I turn to Tobi."HOLLY FUCK MAN JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP" I yelled at him,then i let out a full blown hiss."Siver,stop yelling" Pain yelled to me.I hissed was in the corner of his seat."Siver-chan is very scary" He muttered."Tobi-kun I told you nothing fancy will be added to my name." I said."Oh Why not Siver Neko-chan" Hidan replied,and in a every dub voice may i add."Shut it Hidan-kun" I mutter as I slumped in to my seat.

Once we made it to the placed we'd be staying I had enough.I was about to kill(or at lest try) most of them."God fucking damn it,You people are fucking crazy" I screamed."I wanted to rip off my ears."Once I was done screaming bloody hell at them,I was told to smarten up,and if I didn't I'd be forced to chill with Tobi the whole time.I guess Tobi-kun anti all that bad,but for more then and word.'hell'.I sighed."Fine I'll pretend to enjoy myself" I said to pain.

We entered teh place we'd be was bigger then the Akatsuki hide out,in this place we'd all over are own rooms,and not the small dopey rooms like we had at rooms we're so big.I swore I was going to get placed his hand on my shoulder causing me to jump back and hiss at him."Cool it Siver" He laughed."Not used to the big spaces?" He asked."Not as much as I used to" I sighed."Takes time Siver" He replied."You should Unpack your things" he reminded me as he left.I put the stuff i brought I sat down on my bed.I need rest after all the driving.I grab an old gray stuffed head now hung limp."Oh bunny your like, my best friend at time."I whispered as i hugged ear where cold,they felt nice on my was a knock at my door.

"It's me" Deidara voice was on the other side."Deidara-sama?" I repealed."what do you want" He opened the door."Pain-sama said we're going to the beach." Deidara reported,he looked down at me and smiled."You know,you look cute with that" He said.I blushed a bit."and you look dumb with your girl blond hair." I sat and glared at each we started about Deidara made my life better.I could have had teh worst day or 'd be there to make me happy.

**FLASH BACK**

_A small back she cat walked through a side ripped open bloody pouring mixed with the rain, and her the cat fell.'Bloody people' she hissed."Hey Sasori I heard some thing over here" The cat looked man's sent was that of clay."brat I do not like waiting" A different voice other person smelt like poison,and some thing else. "Oi Sasoir it's a kitty mh" The man cried cats eye make there way to a blond looked like a smelt and sounded like a man,So the cat thought it was a next person looked had red hair,and smelt grossly of poison,and a different sent the cat had never smelt."Hey" Deidara picked up teh cat."Sasori she is hurt bad" The blond man said."Put it down Deidara" Sasori did as told.'release' teh cat jutsu holding the cat it's form fell cat was left replaced but a young the age of had long black(blood soaked hair" Her eye side ripped mark from a large a tiger."Help' she whispered as she blacked out_

**flash back end**

"Siver you blanked out" Deidara sad waveing his hand in front of my face.I playfully nipped at it.I sighed."Give me a bit to get ready."I tell nodded and left.I got my swim stuff bottoms and a back tee to my scare i normally go like this.I hate unnecessary' questions.I head out to the main one else is ready.

**Siver in finely relieving she like Deidara(I think)**

**And a note of teh bunny(named Bunny) It's based of my bunny teddy...I WUZ HER**

**sorry for any and all Name errors**


End file.
